Confiance OS
by S0RAYAxP0IS0N
Summary: C'est un devoir de français que j'ai eu à faire, on devait s'inspiré des vieux contes (pas comme ceux de Disney), j'avoue que je n'ai pas été super inspiré ! j'ai écris sa quand j'avais 16 ans, j'en ai maintenant 21 ans, et je me rend compte du ridicule de l'histoire.


Il était une fois une très grande sorcière, reniée par sa mère, pour avoir vendu son âme au diable en jouant avec la magie noire. La sorcière, _Eolia_, voulait rester jeune éternellement, mais la vie de simple adolescente mortelle ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait une jeune sorcière, elle tomba enceinte, rapidement, d'un sorcier qui fut berné par la magie noire.

Des mois plus tard, un bébé sans nom vit le jour, elle s'occupa peu de son enfant, la laissant sans nom, la séquestrant au fin fond de l'Italie, l'enfant sans grandit. Arrivé à ses dix ans, ses pouvoirs se développaient doucement, son premier acte de magie fut de rentrer en contact avec sa grand-mère, qui n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était, la prodigieuse grand-mère donne à sa petite fille le nom de _Rumer. _Eolia qui appris la mise en contact entre Rumer et sa grand-mère fut folle de rage, elle libera sa colère sur Rumer, la brulant au fer sur son buste, et la fouettant avec une ceinture à clous tout le long du dos. La pauvre enfant subissait milles torture sanglante à chaque nouveau progrès, lui donnant peur peu à peu de sa propre magie. Eolia avait pour but de l'écœuré de la magie, pour que Rumer ne puisse s'en servir contre elle.

Cependant la grand-mère de Rumer, Mary-Jane, soutenait sa petite fille moralement, malgré une grande distance, la magie les rapprochait, mais Mary-Jane ne pouvait aider sa petite fille à s'enfuir à cause de sa faiblesse.

Les années cruelles passèrent, Rumer avait quatorze ans, c'était une magnifique jeune fille, aux cheveux couleur ébène, à la peau blanche, blafarde, mais pourtant si soyeuse, et aux yeux vert émeraude, elle semblait être un ange.

Un jour, Eolia fit une nouvelle tentative pour prendre la beauté de sa fille, mais encore une fois ce fut un échec à cause de son âge qui affaiblissait ses pouvoirs. Folle de colère, elle menaça de la tuer si elle ne pouvait prendre sa beauté innocente. Cette fois, Rumer prit réellement peur, craignant pour sa vie, elle puisa en sa magie, qu'elle avait des difficultés à controler, pour s'enfuir avant que sa mère ne lui jette un sort.

Elle atterri au bord d'une route déserte, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, En Italie il faisait grand soleil, alors que là où elle se trouvait à présent, il faisait nuit, elle était, d'après un panneau, à moins de deux kilomètres de _Helena_ dans le _Montana,_ c'était là où sa grand-mère habitait, elle savait, à ce moment là, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

L'utilisation de la magie pour se téléporter l'avait énormément fatiguée, ses jambes tremblait, ses lèvres roses était très pale, il lui fallait du repos, mais avant elle devait arriver chez sa grand-mère, elle ne connaissait pas son adresse exact, mais il y avait comme une force entre elles.

Elle trouva facilement le chemin jusqu'à chez Mary-Jane, après avoir marché pendant quelques temps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de signaler sa présence qu'elle tomba d'épuisement sous le perron, Mary-Jane avait senti sa petite fille arriver, elle ouvrit sa porte au moment Rumer s'écroulait sur le sol, elle la rattrapa comme elle put, et la porte jusqu'à son propre lit, la berçant, s'occupant d'elle, jusqu'à son réveil.

Mary-Jane changea les vêtements sales de Rumer, elle fut horrifier par le nombre de cicatrice étaler sur le corps de la jeune fille, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était autant maltraité, les cicatrices était chacune différente, mais montrait bien la torture violente et sanglante qu'avait subi la jeune fille. La grand-mère avait les larmes aux yeux de voir la maltraitance qu'avait infligé sa fille à son unique petite fille. La seule chose qui fit sourire Mary-Jane fut la tache de naissance, identique à la sienne, en forme de croissant de lune, situé dans le bas du dos de Rumer. C'était le signe d'appartenance de leurs famille. Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, la rencontre entre les deux générations fut marquante et douce à la fois. Pendant des années, Rumer appris à écrire, lire, mais également à contrôler sa magie, elle appris de nouveau sortilège, potion, etc.

Puis Mary-Jane décida qu'il était temps que Rumer ai une vie d'adolescente normal, qu'il ne suffisait pas de vivre avec la magie et sa grand-mère. C'est comme çà qu'à ses dix neuf ans, elle entra pour la première fois dans un collège.

Les premiers jours furent simple, personne ne la remarquait, elle était comme invisible, mais sa tranquillité ne dura pas très longtemps, alors qu'elle était assis sous un arbre près du stade de l'école, un blond au cheveux brun mi-long vient en sa direction, en l'apercevant, Rumer fut déconcerter par ses yeux, et son look, il portait un jean foncé, un t-shirt blanc à col V, des derbies noir et gilet gris, il avait une allure de mannequin, elle trouvait simplement magnifique.

Il vint l'aborder, Rumer, elle, préférait rester seule, voulant rester amie avec la solitude, préférant rester transparente, alors elle mit sa gentille et sa courtoisie de coté, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. La tentative d'éloignement fit sourire le jeune homme, puis la sonnerie retentit signe que les cours reprenait, il commença à partir, mais se retourna :

- Comment t'appelles-tu belle inconnue ?

-Rumer, répondit-elle en bougonnant.

-Jolie prénom, pour un si mauvais caractère, dit-il en riant. Je m'appelle Ayden.

Il parti la laissant planter là, mais les semaines qui suivirent, il venait la voir, même les premiers jours où elle avait toujours aussi mauvais caractère. Ils parlaient beaucoup, et leurs longue conversation était devenue une habitude, avec les temps, ils ne se quittaient plus, après plusieurs semaines, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Mais après un coup de foudre, il y a toujours un coup de tonnerre, et celui-ci se nommait Anya, elle venait d'arriver de France, et dès son premier jour, elle avait fait tournés la tête à tout les garçons du collège, elle avait de long cheveux roux bouclé, de grand yeux bleus, et une silhouette digne des magazines de star.

Dès son premier jour, elle joua de son charme avec Ayden, celui-ci ne voyait plus que par elle, oubliant petit à petit la rebelle Rumer. L'arriver de la nouvelle fut le début de mauvaise camaraderie pour Rumer, la pauvre enfant sa faisait humilier à longueurs de journée, sans que personne ne l'a soutienne, pas même le jeune Ayden, qui lui aussi riait des plaisanteries de Anya.

Rumer rentrait, ce soir là, avec les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus, Mary-Jane, voyant le moral de sa petite fille redescendre, voulut lui redonner le sourire, ne serait qu'un tout petit peu, c'est pour cela, que le lendemain, Rumer n'alla pas en cours, et parti faire les magasins avec sa grand-mère, celle-ci refit toute la garde robe de sa petite fille, lui expliquant qu'une fille se remonte le moral en achetant des vêtements, car c'était une façon féminine de se relaxer. Toute la journée, Rumer, ne repense pas à ses problèmes de l'école, les laissant où ils étaient et profitant de la journée avec sa grand-mère.

A la fin de la journée, Mary-Jane réserva, encore une fois, une surprise à Rumer. Mary-Jane lui offrit son amulette, à fin de la protéger.

-Ce pendentif est dans la famille depuis beaucoup de générations, aujourd'hui il était à toi, il te protégera comme il as fait avec moi, il reste tout le temps noir, et si un danger rode près de toi, il vire aux blancs, comme cela, tu sait toujours si tu est en sécurité où non, tu ne dois absolument jamais l'enlever, puis cela te sera très utile avec tout les meurtres qu'il y a en ce moment de la ville, je sent que quelque chose de très gros ce trame, dit-elle.

Le lendemain, Rumer arriva avec une tenue vestimentaire qui retourna tout les garçons sur son passage, elle avait décidé le matin même, de devenir quelqu'un et de montrer qu'on ne doit pas lui marche sur ses plates bandes, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait adopté pour une simple robe à fleur avec des escarpins noirs très haut.

Quand elle croisa Ayden, il eut comme un déclic, comme si il se rendait compte qu'il avait abandonné un trésor, quand il vint l'aborder, Rumer ne se gêna pas pour l'envoyer sur les roses, lui expliquant qu'elle avait énormément déçu, elle ne se fit pas prier pour le gifler.

Arriver dans les vestiaires, l'après midi, elle comprit tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps, tout s'enchaina très vite dans sa tête, son amulette vira au blanc au moment où elle s'approcha de Anya, celle-ci avait une forte odeur d'alcool de Mélisse, une odeur qu'elle a connue pendant de longues années de torture, dans le dos de la rousse se trouvait un croissant de lune, comme le sien, les indices qui se réunissait dans sa tête en quelques secondes lui démontra que Anya était en vérité sa mère, c'était elle la cause des meurtres, elle avait pris la jeunesse de nombreuse jeune fille pour pouvoir infiltrer l'école, et faire en sorte de prendre la jeunesse de Rumer .

Anya se retourna subitement, sentant qu'elle était fixée, elle croisa le regard très lucide de Rumer, et c'est là que tout s'enchaina, Anya voulut sauter sur Rumer, mais celle-ci se décala, et parti en courant dehors, elle traversait les couloirs en entendant sa mère l'appeler rageusement, l'insultant comme jamais. Une fois dehors, elle parti s'enfoncer dans les bois, elle fuyait pour mieux attaquer, elle voulait être débarrasser de sa mère une bonne fois pour toute, elle pris son courage en main, et se retourne au dernier moment, lançant de toute ses forces le sort du _prigioniero _sur sa mère, le vent se déchaina, les éclairs frappaient aux sols, son amulette ce décolla de son cou, se tendant en direction de sa mère, qui était entrain de se faire paralyser, puis elle se transforma en une fumée noir, épaisse, qui s'enferma dans l'amulette de Rumer, tout était fini, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, de souffrir à nouveau, elle était libre.

Après avoir enfermé sa mère dans son amulette, Rumer parti de l'école pour rentrer chez elle, trop troubler de cet journée, elle mis sa grand-mère au courant, celle-ci était très fière de sa petite fille, de sa force, d'avoir eu le courage d'affronter seule sa mère. Rumer expliqua à sa grand-mère comme sa avait été rapide et simple, qu'elle ne pensait pas réussir facilement, et comme simple explication, Mary-Jane lui expliqua que l'entrainement de ses pouvoirs depuis toute ses années, lui avait été bénéfique.

Après cette journée, Ayden déclara sa flamme à Rumer, celle-ci le jeta sur les roses, l'informant qu'elle n'était pas une bouée de sauvetage, et que si il avait vraiment eut des sentiments pour elle, il ne lui aurait jamais tournée le dos. Toute cette histoire à appris à Rumer, qu'on ne peut compter que sur les personnes qui connaissent nos secrets, et qui savent qui nous sommes réellement.


End file.
